


Cold To The Touch

by BelovedPoison



Series: Summer Jam [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew likes the coldness, Andrew realises he's had that same kink for a while, Blowjobs, Guys kissing, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neil finds a new kink, Neil has noticed this, and Neil is a teasing little shit who takes advantage of his knowledge of this fact, and unfortunately for him, dubious popsicle usage, guys in love, handjobs, mildly innapropriate use of popsicles, multiple popsicles were unfortunately harmed in the making of this fic, they snackrificed themselves for Andreil love though so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: AFTG Summer Day 10 - August 12th Popsicle: Cold To The Touch ~It's hot, Neil likes popsicles and he keeps enjoying them, maybe a little too much in front of Andrew. Andrew on the other hand, HATES them, until he doesn't. And then suddenly, he discovers something about himself that Neil had realised before he had and OK maybe they aren't that bad. Turns out they can pretty fun if enjoyed in certain ways anyway. And Neil is determined to show him exactly the right way to enjoy those icy horrors.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Summer Jam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Cold To The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.... what can I say about this one? Neil is a dirty little tease, Andrew has a bit of a kink for cold things and the poor popsicles are caught up in the middle. 
> 
> Erm enjoy?! I'm sorry, this just happened and yeah. I'm actually not even sorry. Have some smut and Neil showing Andrew something he hadn't even known he enjoyed until now.

AFTG Summer Day 10 - August 12th Popsicle: Cold To The Touch ~  
  
It had started off innocently enough, it was just a freaking popsicle after all. Somehow though, it had evolved into something that had Andrew choking on his own saliva and aching to reach out and wring his stupid boyfriends neck. Aching for something anyway and he was no longer sure if it truly was to wrap his hands his damned neck or some other part of him. Three days! Three days of this torment and he was beyond ready to snap. Or well something anyway. And of course, think of the Devil and he shall appear. Think, speak, whatever, he didn't even care that he knew what the real saying was and that that wasn't accurate, he just wanted to punch Josten, or kiss him breathless. Fuck maybe both, he'd deserve it right now.  
  
With a huff, he swept his hair back off his forehead, annoyed that once more the heat from their not so little vacation was ruining not only his style, but his very patience as well since his hair kept falling onto his forehead and sticking there thanks to the light sheen of sweat. It was too damn hot. Most days had been OK but their first day here and today were his least favourite. Well that would be a lie, the first day had worked out rather well, today however...  
  
“Hey,” came a voice from above him, one he knew all too well.  
  
“Can I help you?” He growled back, gaze flicking up to catch the frown on his rabbits face.  
  
“Want one?” Neil asked holding out an unopened popsicle in one hand while his own almost finished one rested in the other one.  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow at him and when it was returned, he sighed. He gave a shake of his head and returned to resting his chin in his palm as he watched their friends and family frolicking about like teenagers again.  
  
“K, suit yourself then,” Neil replied, flinging himself into the porch swing beside him.  
  
He could hear the slight slurping and chewing of Neil finishing off the treat he'd already almost demolished and then the slick ripping sound of a new one being unwrapped. He resisted the urge to turn and see what the soft sucking sound that happened next looked like and closed his eyes for a second. Josten was severely testing his patience now. He'd JUST finished one, he did NOT need to eat the one he'd offered him, he could have put it back in the freezer and gone about his day, but no, he had to be a pain in his ass as often as possible.  
  
“Don't worry, I will,” he finally shot back, voice barely audible because of the way he shifted his hand to partially cover his mouth now.  
  
He could just move. He could just rip that stupid thing out of his hand and toss it away. He could... Pointedly ignore the soft noise that came from beside him and sounded suspiciously like a pleased moan. Yep he could definitely do that one, except it was harder than he'd thought it would be. Especially when that sound came again, louder and throatier this time. He twitched, unable to keep his body from doing it and glared harder at the noisy crew spread out all around them, sprawled on the beach, splashing in the water, yelling things at each other and crowing with laughter over things he didn't understand and had no desire to.  
  
But the third one caught him and trapped him, because that one sounded so much more like a noise he knew only occurred during certain times. He turned slowly, hazel eyes narrowed with annoyance, or at least he hoped so and froze at the sight before him. Neil stared at him, bright blue eyes locked firmly onto him and lit with mirth. His tongue flicked out and he lapped at the tip before he slid his tongue all the way down and then back up. He paused at the tip, swirled his tongue around it and gave a contented little purr like noise before he parted his lips wider and slid the icy treat into his mouth as easy as anything.  
  
Andrew could feel his heart start to beat a little harder, a little faster and he fixed his boyfriend with the deadliest glare possible. The demonic bastard laughed, fucking laughed and slid the treat further swallowing around it with a much louder moan this time. Andrew couldn't help but follow the way his Adam's apple bobbed with the action before he followed it back up to see Neil slide it out and suck lightly at the tip. The whole time the amusement never left his face, lips twitching at the edges and then he repeated his previous actions.  
  
It was Andrew's turn to swallow heavily this time, pulse racing through his veins like a tsunami. He watched, hands clenched into fists as he repeated the actions two more times before simply taking the tip between his lips and sucking, hard. Cheeks hollowed, his eyes never left Andrew's face and the sweetest moans he'd ever heard left his slick lips. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn his boyfriend for being a twisted little shit of a gremlin hell bent on taunting him into a frenzied mess. Which honestly, if he didn't fucking stop that shit right now, he might actually end up as.  
  
Finally, the little bastard let his eyes slip closed, throat working again as he swallowed the frozen pop as much as he could and that was honestly the last straw. Andrew was done with his little games. Too long had he played this one and yeah OK maybe his shorts were way tighter than they should be, so yes he was beyond done with this shit and done with Neil. He just needed to not do this, not here, not now, not that fucking frozen phallic shaped thing!  
  
He reached out and caught Neil's wrist, fingers gripped tight enough that he could feel the raised pulse in his own veins and squeezed as he pulled that stupid thing away from his mouth with a wet pop.  
  
Blue eyes snapped open, triumphant now and Andrew knew he'd been trapped into this exact scenario, but he no longer cared to complain. He just wanted those lips against his own, that limber body beneath his own and that tongue moving with practised ease over his. That was the only acceptable solution. With a smirk of his own, he tugged Neil's hand towards his own mouth. Slowly, deliberately, he mimicked Josten's actions and ran his tongue from base to tip, sliding it over the tip before he swallowed it as best as he could with a low groan that made the red head shiver.  
  
Now Neil couldn't take his eyes off him for slightly different reasons and they darkened with lust when Andrew sucked a little harder before he released it and ripped the thing from Neil's hand. He tossed it off the porch and down to the beach below, not caring about the mess or the clean up. He'd come back to that later. Or someone else would, whichever.  
  
“Hey!” Neil complained, but there was a breathless little gasp at the end that said he didn't really care about his treat being taken away so much as he wanted the show to continue.  
  
“We don't need it,” Andrew growled. He leaned in close to nip at his jaw and then his earlobe before he finished his words in a low whisper. “I've got something else you can suck on if that's what you want you fucking tease.”  
  
Neil laughed, the stupid bastard and raised his hands to hover over Andrew's hips for a second. When he nodded, those hands grasped him with a tenacity the redhead seemed to reserve for the Exy court usually and he leaned in to attach his lips to Andrew's neck. “I wondered how long I could do that before you cracked. You lasted longer than I thought, but not as long as I'd hoped. Was having fun,” he murmured in between kisses that left Andrew shaking slightly. Neil fucking Josten and his damn neck fetish, which was absolutely NOT attractive, but which did make him loom over the other male and press against him.  
  
“Yeah well do that shit somewhere I can do something about it,” he snapped.  
  
Neil's teeth joined the mix now and he nipped at his jaw before placing still blessedly cool lips against his throat and alternating between sucking and nibbling at his skin. “So take me somewhere more private, unless... you've recently developed a kink for public sex in which case, continue,” he replied with another laugh.  
  
“Not a fucking chance. Get upstairs.” Andrew reached out and slid his fingers into Neil's hair. He tugged sharply, tilting his head to the side and licked a wet stripe from his collarbone to the lobe of one ear. “Upstairs now,” he added as though the previous words hadn't been enough.  
  
Neil moaned louder now and nodded. Somehow he managed to untangle himself from Andrew and stumbled to his feet. He turned once he was sure of his footing and grinned. “You coming,” he asked, eyes deliberately flicking down towards Andrew's crotch and then back up to his eyes.  
  
Andrew's returning hint of a grin bared his teeth, a look more fierce than playful and he waved a hand lazily. “Not yet, but planning on it,” he shot back. Neil cackled and let out a soft yelp when Andrew swatted at his ass. “Neil.” It was only word, a simple command and somehow almost a plea too because remaining here was too much and if Neil wasn't careful, he actually might say fuck it and throw him down onto the porch and... Nope, no thanks, not in front of pretty much the entirety of his family and their closest friends. He wasn't THAT desperate thanks.  
  
“OK, alright! Keep your... never mind!” Neil cackled again and raced into the beach house before Andrew even had a chance to stare at his ass. Mores the pity.  
  
He strolled in after him at a much sedate pace, surprised and exasperated to find he detoured quickly into the kitchen, rummaged around in the freezer and gave a triumphant happy noise as he pulled yet another damned frozen thing out. Fucking hell, was he serious right now?!  
  
“Josten!” he hissed infuriated beyond belief.  
  
Neil raced back to his side and ducked down to press a kiss to his lips, tasting of sugar and fake flavouring and then danced out of his reach before he could grab that offensive treat and fling it somewhere far away from them both.  
  
“Trust me,” he teased, a wild glint in his eyes that Andrew hadn't seen before.  
  
Huh, interesting. Fine he'd go along with whatever the fuck this was, for now. Why the hell not? Neil would never endanger him or hurt him, they'd learnt that through many tests of this thing between them, and now, well now it was a relationship, he trusted Neil more than anything. Neil who had never touched him without permission, had listened when it was one of those days and he didn't want hands anywhere but his hair and shoulders, days where he didn't even want to speak, let alone touch anyone, including the redhead. So whatever the hell this new kink of his was, well Andrew was almost eager to see where this would go.  
  
He made his way up the stairs, while Neil practically charged up them like an Exy backliner on steroids. “Junkie,” he found himself muttering to the room at large as he followed him into their room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Neil stood in the middle of the room, cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling with heavy breaths that he was fairly sure had nothing to do with his mad dash here. Or not completely anyway. “Don't you know patience is a virtue,” he stated blandly.  
  
He pulled a face in response, his nose wrinkling and distorting the freckles dotted across it and then he turned towards the bed with a huff. “Waiting is over rated. Want you now,” he announced and flounced onto the bed, stretched out with arms flung up above his head. “You really wanna wait?” he asked giving a wiggle of his hips and winking at him.  
  
Andrew knew he was doomed and honestly, he didn't care all that much. Not any more. “No, not even a little bit.” He stalked towards the bed and reached up to grab Neil's stolen treasure from his hand and received a quick shake of his head. “You planning on eating that while we fuck?” he questioned, leaning down to kiss at Neil's neck.  
  
“Aah! I... F-fuck Drew! You'll see,” he gasped out, head tilted back to give him more room and a sly smirk sliding onto his face before he pulled back and placed the icy horror onto the bed side table for a second. He wound one arm around Andrew's back and the other moved through his hair, brushing it back off his forehead.  
  
“I don't think I like where this is going,” Andrew grumbled, moving down bring his mouth where Neil's shoulder and neck met. He nipped lightly at it, before he began to suck a mark into the skin.  
  
Neil squirmed beneath him, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. “You will. Prom... Oh fuck yes! Promise.”  
  
Andrew shifted lower, shoved Neil's t-shirt up to his chest and sucked another mark into the skin near his hips. He soothed it with a lap of his tongue afterwards and hummed in response. He really didn't see that he would, but he'd humour Neil. It wasn't often that he came up with these ideas of his, but every time he did, well he hadn't been disappointed yet.  
  
“Drew, come here,” Neil whispered, fingers tugging at his hair to guide him back up.  
  
He did, but not because Neil asked, or not completely anyway, he wanted to kiss him too. He wanted everything and anything Neil would give him.  
  
He let his weight settle completely on top of Neil and captured his lips with his own. Soft breaths left their mouths and hands pulled at hair, tugged at clothes, their hips rolled against each other and he ran his tongue over Neil's lower lip. He parted them with a soft, desperate little moan that went straight to Andrew's cock. Their tongues moved against each other in a languid dance that mimicked the lazy shifts of their hips and he grasped harder at any part of Neil he could reach. Fuck!  
  
Neil shifted one of his legs, wrapped it up around his hip and used it to pull him flush against him now, closer even than before. “Yes Drew, yes!” he hissed, breaking away from the kiss for a second to blink up at him.  
  
Yes or no was not always a necessary part of their routine, no longer really needed except on certain days or when one or both of them was tired, but he appreciated hearing Neil's rather enthusiastic consent anyway. “So, you planning on showing me what this is all about?” he purred, dipping to run his tongue over a soft nipple before he closed his mouth around it for a second.  
  
Neil reacted immediately, his hands flying to Andrew's back and scratching faint red lines into it where he scrabbled to get a hold of him. His back arched, pushing his body up towards Andrew's mouth more and he responded by sucking harder at it. Hazel eyes flicked up to take in the sight of Neil as he begged him with repeated 'oh more, oh Drew yes more!' to do that again and he caught him staring down at him with a teasing grin.  
  
“If you... f-fuck, yeah maybe if you... oh shit Drew. Oh!”  
  
His words were nothing but babble as Andrew lowered his head to nip at the skin over his ribs, something that for reasons beyond him, Neil absolutely adored and he wondered if he could make Neil forget his plan if he just kept doing this instead. Alas, it appeared his plans were all for naught, when Neil shoved at him to get him away from his body and scrambled to grab at the slowly melting treat he'd tossed aside earlier.  
  
“Yeah if you... Get undressed Drew and I'll show you.” He gave a little grin at the and tugged at the edge of his t-shirt.  
  
“For the record, I still think this is a bad idea,” he ground out. But he did sit up and climb off Neil to stand beside the bed.  
  
With a slow stretch, he gripped the hem of his top and half turned towards the bed, lifted up in a deliberately teasing movement. He could feel those hungry blue eyes as he stripped. The way they followed every dip and curve of his muscles, followed the way they shifted beneath his skin while he undressed like a caress was more of a turn on than he would ever admit. But he loved the way his beautiful idiot stared at him like he was some sort of god in human form whenever he removed his top this way. His cock twitched as he dropped it to the floor and watched Neil suck at his lower lip before sinking his teeth into it and holding it in place when his fingers dipped to the waistband of his shorts.  
  
“See something you like rabbit?”  
  
He snorted when Neil nodded almost frantically, hands clenched tightly to keep himself from reaching out for him like he knew the redhead wanted to do. It always amused him how Neil was still so careful to keep his hands off him half the time, even though he was definitely allowed to touch.  
  
“Yeah, hurry up.”  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow and let his gaze rake over Neil's still clothed form before his gaze locked with Neil's once more. “You planning on staying dressed for this?”  
  
Neil let out a distressed sort of noise and dropped his thankfully still wrapped treat once more and hurriedly began ripping off his clothing as though this was some sort of competition. Andrew continued his slow, methodical strip tease and could definitely feel those eyes crawling over every inch of skin as it was bared. That feeling used to fill him with dread, disgust and a sick burning in his lungs and throat, but the way Neil just sucked in a sharp breath and muttered something that might have been 'beautiful' instead made his cock begin to harden. It made his breath hitch and it made him feel worshipped not like he was being perved upon.  
  
He finally slid his underwear off and dropped them to the floor before turning back to Neil, who was sprawled out on the bed, legs spread, cock already hard and glorious and that infernal THING slipping between his lips. An action which should not have been as erotic as it somehow was. He grinned and held out a hand to him. Andrew took it and crawled onto the bed between, settled himself between Neil's spread thighs and leaned down to tug at his hand.  
  
Neil released his icy treat and tugged Andrew closer. He followed with a smirk just about making itself known and kissed his idiot. The warmth of Neil's body was forgotten when he parted his lips immediately and Andrew's tongue met his. His mouth was cool from the stupid thing and it sent a shudder down his spine. Neil moaned into the kiss and chased him for more and more and more Drew, more, whispered against his lips before he kissed him again and again.  
  
Finally Andrew pulled back, eyes blown wide and cock firm between his thighs now. “Fuck! I think I get it now,” he whispered.  
  
Neil smirked and grinned. “You always love kissing me right after you've fed me ice cream and you moan at the coldness before it warms up so...”  
  
Andrew stared at him for a second and then, “Fuck!” was all he could reply with, because yeah OK he did do that, and it hadn't even occurred to him till now. “I hate that you know me so well.”  
  
Neil shrugged, his free hand trailing down his chest, over his abdominals. He paused at the darker blond hairs that trailed down from his belly button. He tugged lightly at them and then lightly curled his fingers around his hard cock. “No you don't, you enjoy it,” he whispered back.  
  
Andrew shuddered when that calloused palm slid against his sensitive flesh and dropped his head to mouth at Neil's throat once more. “Maybe I do,” came his mumbled reply.  
  
Neil's grin, mostly felt and not seen, was wild and smug but it didn't matter because it was hot as hell. He stroked him slowly, and rubbed his thumb against the slit. “So can I try something?” he whispered, clearly delighting in Andrew's shiver above him.  
  
Honestly he was tempted to say no, but fuck, yeah. Why the hell not? They both knew he was in to it. “As long as it isn't too weird.”  
  
Neil grinned. “Maybe a little, but I think you'll like it anyway. Lie down.”  
  
He released him, much to Andrew's displeasure and Andrew rolled onto his back, propped up by one arm under his head. He watched as Neil situated himself between his thighs and stuck the monstrousity into his mouth and sucked. He felt the breath leave him, cock twitching at the sight of that vaguely phallic shaped treat disappearing into Neil's mouth, followed by the soft moan he let out probably for this exact purpose. Fucking tease.  
  
“You planning on...” He started to speak but was cut off abruptly when Neil slipped that treat out of his mouth and promptly took one nipple into his mouth. Andrew almost arched right off the bed at the cool inside of his mouth against his heated flesh. “Fuck! Do that again.”  
  
Neil winked at him, the idiot and promptly did so. His kisses were cool and sticky and the way he ran his tongue over Andrew's pebbled flesh made it hard not to just grab Neil and demand he get on with this and just fuck him. It felt amazing. The icy cold of that offensive thing actually brushing against his skin followed by the way Neil's mouth pressed against it, first cool and then hot and delicious. He'd asked for this, but suddenly he regretted it because every nerve ending tingled and his cock was achingly hard with desire now.  
  
“Drew can I do it here too?” He pulled back, treat in one hand and blue eyes heavily lidded while he looked him over with undisguised lust. His fingers trailed a path up his hard length to indicate exactly where he wanted to test his new little game next and Andrew's brain short circuited a little.  
  
“Oh shit...” He muttered throwing up his hands to cover his face and let out a low groan. Because ' _Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Fucking do it!_ ' Was all his brain could conjure up and he wasn't quite ready to sound THAT desperate out loud. Even if he wanted it so bad. “Yeah just... yeah.”  
  
“OK,” Neil announced happily and that's when it all went to hell.  
  
He gripped him tight, his strokes firm and slow and the wet slurping told him where the treat had gone and he must be more messed up than he thought, because the idea of Neil's cold lips wrapped around the head of his cock made his hips buck into that touch. There were a few more seconds, or possibly hours, of that hot hand jerking him before it all stopped, paused and waiting. He blinked his eyes open and caught the moment Neil leaned down, blue locked with hazel and then without warning, just wrapped his lips around his cock and swallowed him down as far as he could.  
  
“Fuck! Oh god that... F-fuck Neil!” His hands flew to grasp at his hair and his shoulder. His nails dug little crescent shaped marks into the skin on his back. Neil bobbed his head, sucking at him like he had with the stupid thing and all Andrew could think of, could feel was the coolness of his mouth, the weight of his tongue dragging up his length every time he pulled back for a second and the way he wanted to just beg him to keep doing that, just keep fucking going!  
  
“Mmmm, so you DO like it then?”  
  
“Don't stop.”  
  
There was a faint chuckle and a soft whimper as he lapped at something that was unfortunately NOT his dick and then that teasing tongue was back, licking from base to tip before swirling around the head and then moving to repeat the actions. There was probably more icy treat on their bodies than in their mouths now, but he no longer cared. He reached down and began to stroke himself with sure, steady strokes and watched the lust that gleamed in Neil's eyes. He went back to enthusiastically sucking at his head and hummed around him. The sound travelled down his cock and he quickly found his rhythm faltering.  
  
He let go to shove at Neil's shoulder and and grunted when he swallowed him to the base again before pulling off.  
  
“Something you wanted?” he murmured nuzzling into the fine hairs on Andrew's inner thigh and grinning at him.  
  
“Yeah, it's your turn.”  
  
Neil seemed to freeze for a second before he glanced at the pop, at Andrew's face and then back again and all but launched himself onto his back on the bed, cock bouncing against his stomach while he stared wide eyed at him. He took in a deep breath and Andrew couldn't stop himself from just watching as his chest rose and fell with his slightly uneven breaths.  
  
Andrew let his gave wander for a second before he snagged Neil's hand and held it steady. He parted his lips and slid the stupid thing between his lips, savouring the icy bite that bloomed within his mouth. This was far more of a turn on than he could have ever imagined and he relished every second of it, lips twitching at the edges before he ducked his head and sucked at a hardened nipple. Neil bucked beneath him, a loud, surprised gasp escaping him at the way Andrew teased him with teeth and lips and tongue until the chill faded and was replaced with the burning heat of Neil's over warm skin.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck Drew that...” Neil babbled incoherently, apparently unable to say more than that and honestly he didn't need to, because Andrew got it. He really did.  
  
“Yeah I know.” He pulled the icy and rapidly dripping treat into his mouth, sucking at it like it was Neil's cock he was swallowing around and hummed at the burning heat in Neil's eyes. The way he watched him so raptly, lips parted in a silent 'O' at the sight of him all but giving head to a fucking ice pop.  
  
Finally he pulled off with a disgustingly wet sound that just made Neil's breath hitch and slithered down a little further. The second his cool breath brushed over Neil's cock, he squirmed legs parting further and hips lifting slightly. Fuck that was hot. He curled his fingers around Neil's cock and let it slip into his mouth with agonising slowness.  
  
Apparently that was more than Neil could handle, because he grabbed at his hair, then his shoulder harder than ever and groaned in complaint. “Fuck Drew, more.”  
  
Neil wasn't always loud, but he made up for it with desperate demands that made Andrew feel like he could almost come without being touched. He somehow managed to grasp at the hand holding the treat, wrestled it away and tossed it in the general direction of the small trash can, not paying attention to whether it made it or not, too busy swallowing him whole over and over again.  
  
Neil's head tilted back, hands running constantly through Andrew's hair and Andrew went back to getting him off. He flicked his thumb over a nipple, mouth working Neil's cock and leaving him a shuddering gasping mess. Over and over he pulled back before sinking down again, letting Neil's cock slide down his throat and delighting in the soft moans and pleading gasps he let out. He rolled that nipple between finger and thumb and then pinched lightly. The result was electrifying, Neil all but screamed out a yes and tried to thrust his hips up into Andrew's mouth.  
  
He continued, one hand slipping down to cup Neil's balls and roll them gently in his palm and pinched his nipple again with the other.  
  
“Oh! Oh! Andrew that... don't stop,” he cried out, fingers scratching lightly at the short hairs at the back of his neck.  
  
He gave Neil what he wanted. His hand moving to grasp at Neil's thigh now, clutched it till his fingers were digging in, in just that way he knew Neil loved and bobbed his head ever faster, swallowed his cock over and over down his throat. He pulled back very now and again, sucking at the tip and lapping at the pre-cum collecting there before he sank back down and hummed deliberately.  
  
With the way Neil squirmed constantly beneath him, wordless moans escaping his parted lips and hands clenched in his hair to guide, but never to push, Andrew knew it wouldn't take much. He slipped his hand down and rubbed his thumb up and down his perineum. Neil almost lurched right out of the bed at that, even more so when he pressed firmly against it.  
  
“Oh yes, yes, right there!”  
  
He didn't need Neil to tell him he was doing it right, but every time he did... Andrew's neglected cock twitched and he groaned around Neil again, letting Neil's cock slide down his throat at a rapid pace now. He closed his eyes, just letting himself get into it and let Neil rock his hips in jerky little lifts that thrust his cock further into his mouth, fucking into him like he was afraid to break him. Even now he was as careful as he could be, careful not to hurt Andrew it and thrilled him to know that Neil could if he wanted to, but he tried so hard not to just fuck his throat like he knew he wanted to.  
  
He pulled back for a second, just licking at Neil's damp cock and nipping softly at his hip. “You wanna cum?”  
  
“Yes! Fuck Drew, so close.” Neil's gaze was unfocused and hazy as he turned to look down at him and it made something in his chest squeeze. Possibly his heart, maybe just heartburn, he wasn't sure.  
  
“Hmm, be a little rougher and I might let you,” he teased back, tweaking Neil's nipple sharply.  
  
Cheeks flushed red with the heat and need making every muscle in his body look like it was strained with the effort to hold back, Neil was fucking beautiful and it was so hard not to just reach down and get himself off while he sucked the life out of Neil. But that could wait, Neil would take care of that after and that was how he really wanted it.  
  
“Whatever you want Drew, just... Fuck, come on.” Not please, never please, just come on or get on with it or yes fuck yes, but never ever please. Something that made his heart flutter in his chest again.  
  
Shit! He dropped his head, swallowed Neil to the base and took him hard and deep, sucked until his cheeks hollowed around him. Neil grasped at him harder, still not demanding or too rough, but the right amount. A flash of pain to enhance both their pleasure. A pinch of a nipple and a very deliberate press against his perineum again to enhance it further and a very deliberate swallow around the cock buried in his throat. Repeated over and over again, almost till he could barely breath and the bitter taste of pre-cum over took his senses and flooded his taste buds. A finger rubbed insistently against Neil's ass now, just lightly pressing against it as he took him deep and swallowed again.  
  
Neil arched with a cry and came, apparently having reached his tipping point at the finger that just shied of slipping into his ass and spilled down Andrew's throat, fingers clenching convulsively in his hair. Andrew let him ride it out, swallowing again and again, fingers still tormenting his body until Neil attempted to twist away with a soft hiss.  
  
His cock slipped from Andrew's mouth, slick with saliva and likely his own cum and the blond lifted his head, to watch the after shocks that travelled through his Exy toned body. Neil was never more beautiful than now, the flush having worked its way all the down to his chest, eyes blown wide and fingers idly petting Andrew's hair almost like he was using the rhythmic motions to ease himself down from his high. Andrew's cock gave a throb at the sight, reminding him helpfully that it would be nice if he got off now too and he huffed as he slid up the bed and lay on his side facing Neil.  
  
Neil blinked, rolled onto his side with a loud huff and smiled dazedly. “Hi,” he said, reaching up to cup Andrew's cheek in his hand.  
  
“Hey. You good?” he murmured back, lips brushing one of the red marks he'd left on him earlier.  
  
“So good. Want me to return the favour now?” His smirk was hot and sweet at the same time. Frustrating and sexy all at once.  
  
Andrew thought about it for a second but then shook his head. He took hold of Neil's hand and pulled it away from his face and between their bodies. “Get me off like this,” he whispered already leaning in to capture Neil's mouth with his own.  
  
Lips parted immediately, tongues moving against each other, Andrew's hand cupped the back of Neil's head, holding him in place and Neil's hand wrapped around him, deft fingers moving hard and fast as he stroked him. Andrew's hips rolled into the touch, working in a rhythm with that warm hand sliding up and down his length. He bit lightly at Neil's lip when a thumb deliberately pressed against his slit and shuddered in Neil's hold when he switched his kisses from his lips to trailing paths up and down his neck.  
  
“Mark me,” he hissed, his grip turning almost bruising.  
  
He held Neil as close to him as he could and tilted his head to the side when Neil's lips moved to do just that. His hand stuttered, but his mouth more than made up for it. Teeth nipped at his skin, lips sucked sharply where his neck met his shoulder and Neil squeezed lightly, gave a slight twist to his wrist on the upward stroke.  
  
“Shit! Yes that... Fuck Neil,” he hissed out, hips rocking into that wonderful warm and slightly sticky hand as he came, hard.  
  
Neil's tongue came out to soothe at the abused skin and Andrew shuddered and pulled himself away from Neil's hold. “OK boundaries,” he huffed, trying to catch his breath. One glance at Neil's head cocked to the side in confusion had him amending that statement just slightly. “Rules. If you wanna experiment with icy things, for fucks sakes Neil, ice cubes.”  
  
Neil laughed and shook his head. “But they aren't as fun, no flavour.”  
  
Andrew sighed, rolled his eyes and shoved at Neil's hip. “I'll show you things to do with them that WON'T leave us covered in syrupy shit and will make your toes curl. I could make you come without even touching you if you want.”  
  
Neil seemed to consider this for a second, eyes never leaving his face, though the flush on his cheeks did darken a little more, almost hiding the freckles that dotted his face. “Hmm when? Also... We really need a shower.”  
  
“Hence my complaint and the rules,” Andrew stood up, peeling himself off the sticky sheets and held out a hand to Neil, who took it immediately and hauled himself up.  
  
“So... cold shower? Too hot.” Neil grumbled as he followed him into the bathroom and watched him flick the shower on.  
  
“Yeah cold shower and change the sheets. YOU can change them,” Andrew shot back, and stepped beneath the cold deluge of water with a soft hiss.  
  
“Ergh fine, but only because you went along with my weird kink.” Neil pressed himself up against his side and despite asking for it, shivered under the cold water.  
  
“I thought it was my kink with the cold and stuff.”  
  
He wrapped his arms around Neil and pulled him against his chest. Eyes closed, he relaxed into the cool spray washing the evidence of their little escapade down the drain.  
  
“Think it was both of us technically,” Neil murmured back, face buried against his neck.  
  
“Hmm,” he replied and dragged Neil further into the shower so they could wash up and collapse back onto cool fresh sheets as soon as possible. It certainly hadn't been the original plan, but there was definitely something to be said for Neil figuring out he enjoyed the coldness against his skin and that he got off on the way he could feel Neil's mouth ice cold at first but then warming up against the various parts of his body. Definitely normal ice cubes next time though. Those sheets were probably ruined from the stupid thing melting everywhere while they held it. And he did not want to go through that again.


End file.
